Traditions
by unMaskedSmile
Summary: Written for the RGB Fanfic Challenge.  Jane makes Maura a part of her family's Christmas traditions.


AN: Okay... so I know that I said my first fanfic was likely to be my only fanfic, but apparently I lied. To you and to me both. I really didn't have any intentions on writing any more stories, but I suppose when a little plot bunny is nagging you, you have to put it down. When I saw the RGB Fanfic Challenge I got to thinking about it and this happened. Anyways... I hope you enjoy :-)

The standard non-ownership disclaimer applies...

* * *

"Come _on_, Isles."

As if the use of her surname weren't clue enough, Maura could tell by Jane's tone that she was rapidly approaching total frustration. Still, Maura didn't see what the big deal was. If she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve in the morgue doing paperwork that was her prerogative.

"Jane, thank you for the offer, but really, I'm fine. Go home and enjoy the festivities with your family. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"But you wouldn't be intruding... you're an honorary Rizzoli... you are family."

"Jane really, I-"

"Ugggh," Jane growled. "I'm done talking about this. You're coming." And with that, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her out of the morgue.

Once outside, Maura tried turning toward her car.

"Oh no you don't," Jane said, grabbing her once more. "I don't trust you."

"But... what about my car? I can't just leave it here."

"You can, and you will," Jane answered. "It'll be perfectly safe here in the Department's lot."

"Fine," sighed Maura. "You are _so_ bossy."

Jane smiled and answered with her standard, "So are you."

* * *

"Ma... we're here"

"It's about time. Why can't you ever be on time for anything?" Angela asked.

"But Ma-"

"It was my fault, Mrs. Rizzoli. I was still trying to convince Jane that I shouldn't impose on family time. Obviously, to no avail," Maura cut in.

"Nonsense, Maura sweetie, Janie would've been late regardless. Besides you _are_ family. None of this 'Mrs. Rizzoli' junk, call me Angela, or Ma even. Come on, let's go into the living room and get started."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Maura, giving her an 'I-told-you-so' look, and turned to follow her mother into the next room.

Maura was confused. Get started on what? All she could do was follow and find out.

"Finally!" Frankie yelled when he saw them coming. "I've been here for hours. What takes you so long?"

"Shut up, Frankie, you know patience is a virtue, right?" Jane shot back, then turned to her father, "Hey Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, so is punctuality," Frankie returned.

"Okay, kids that's enough. Can't you guys behave for just one night? We have a guest." Angela intervened before they could really get on a roll.

"No way Ma, you said it yourself, Maura's family," Jane smirked. "What are you waiting for, Frankie? Get on with it. Haven't you kept us waiting long enough?"

"Me?" Frankie sputtered, "You were the one who-"

"Enough I said. Just do it Frankie," Angela cut in again.

Grumbling under his breath, Frankie began to pass out the presents. Maura just stood there, smiling at their antics. She was glad she had come along after all. She had noticed that Frankie had only given each person one present that had been marked with a special _Open First_ tag. Not expecting anything, she was a little startled when he stopped in front of her and handed her a box.

"Okay, all set," he said.

Again, Maura was confused. There were still piles of presents under the tree. "What's going on, Jane?"

"Just go with it," Jane answered, "it's tradition. Okay, one... two... three."

On three, all of the Rizzoli's ripped open their packages, revealing new sets of Christmas pajamas. A little behind, Maura opened hers, which also contained pajamas.

"I don't understand."

"It's tradition," Jane answered again. "Every Christmas Eve we're allowed to open one present, and that present has always been new Christmas pajamas. Then we all go change into them and watch Christmas movies until we pass out waiting for Santa Claus. Well, we kids do anyways, the parents always end up going to bed way before. So go on, get changed so we can start with the movies."

With that, they all went their separate ways to put on their new pajamas.

* * *

Maura went into the bathroom to change her clothes. Once there, she started feeling a little teary-eyed. In her family, the holidays were no different than any other time of year. Her parents would go skiing in the Alps, or vacationing somewhere tropical to beat the cold, all while leaving her either at boarding school or in the care of her nannies. Her parents never even considered inviting her along, likely they had completely forgotten it was even an option. Even if they had invited her along, she doubted that it would've been real quality time since her parents hardly understood her, and rarely even bothered to try.

To be included in this simple tradition of new pajamas meant more to her than she would ever be able to express. Even the pajamas themselves were a symbol of how well her new family knew her. They had given her a set of solid red, silk pajamas. So different from the plaid pajama bottoms and solid colored tank top and t-shirt that Jane and Frankie received respectively, or the long night gown that Angela had been given. Exactly her style, they way that the others' pajamas had been exactly theirs.

Deciding that she had spent enough time in the bathroom, Maura wiped her tears and went out to re-join her family.

* * *

"No Frankie, you always get to pick first. I want to watch _A Christmas Carol_."

"But that is so long! I just want to watch the Grinch first... it's short and quick. Then we can watch yours," Frankie argued back.

"Why don't you guys ask Maura what she wants to watch first?" Angela asked.

They both turned to Maura, who had just walked back into the room. "Oh, I don't mind. Whatever they decide is fine. I haven't really seen any Christmas movies."

Jane and Frankie went back to arguing, and Angela once again rolled her eyes at her children. "That's it," she said. "We're watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ first."

"Aww Ma," they both groaned.

"See what you did, Frankie? This always happens. You have to argue, and then Ma picks the first movie."

"Well why couldn't we just watch the Grinch? It would've been over by now and we could've been on to your pick," Frankie replied.

"Because I'm older, so I should get to pick first," Jane shot back.

"That's enough, we're watching this first and that's that. Geez, you guys turn into three-year-olds this time of year. Here, take your hot cocoa and sit down," Angela said, handing each of them a mug.

They all arranged themselves on various couches to watch the movie. When it was over, Angela and Frank decided that they were going to turn in.

"Goodnight kids," they yawned. "And behave. No arguing," Angela added.

"Goodnight Ma, Pop," the two Rizzolis said together.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs.- uh, I mean Frank and Angela," Maura corrected herself after a glare from Angela.

Once the parents had ascended the stairs, Jane leapt off the couch. "Did you get it?" she asked Frankie.

"Yup, hid it behind the tree."

Maura was wondering what was going on.

"Just another little tradition," Jane explained. "As soon as the parents go up to bed we sneak some Bailey's into our hot cocoa for a nice little nightcap."

Three movies, and a bottle of Bailey's later, Maura felt herself nodding off. Sandwiched on the couch, sharing a blanket with Rizzoli siblings, the last conscious thought she had was how nice it was to have some Christmas traditions.

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning to a stiff neck, and Maura trying to sneak quietly out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, startling Maura.

"Oh, I was going to run to my house real fast to pick up some stuff."

"What, you couldn't last one day in pajamas?" Jane teased.

"No, actually, I have to go pick up the presents that I had gotten for everyone, seeing as how I didn't get the chance to get them last night," replied Maura, smugly.

"Oh," Jane was stumped. "You didn't have to get us anything, Maur."

Maura smiled, "Yes I did silly. After all, we're family aren't we?"


End file.
